Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Akatsuki, Rookie 9, and Sand Sibs go back to A. High School after receiving an urgent phone call: Student B has taken over the school! They must do their best to save that school. Grudges, tasers, and Tobi in love oh my! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

**Note: I don't own squat, so don't sue me. **

**This is a sequel to another fic of mine, _Exchange Program. _If you haven't read it, you should read it before you read this, or you'll be thinking, "WTF?" **

**If you have a problem with OOCness, crack, and just plain weirdness, this is not the story for you. **

Chapter One

It started out a normal day in the Naruto world. It had been three months since everyone had taken a side trip to _A. High School,_ the random high school that, through a weird set of circumstances, the Sand Siblings, Rookie Nine, and Akatsuki had become substitute teachers at. But that's beside the point here.

Anyway, the Rookie Nine were hanging out in town when the pay phone rang. Everyone looked around nervously.

"Should we answer it?" Sakura asked.

"NO! DON'T DO IT SAKURA-CHAN! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN _PHONE BOOTH?!?!" _Naruto screamed.

"It's troublesome, but I think someone should answer that phone," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, and you just volunteered yourself!" Neji replied, pushing the lazy ninja forward. Shikamaru looked at the phone for a moment, then braced himself and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello!? Hello!? Is this one of the former- DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU! Sorry, sorry, not you. Are you one of the former substitute teachers of _A. High School?_ If you are- BACKUP! I NEED BACKUP!- We need your help. Please come back and help us with- YAGH!" It sounded like there was a riot going on the background, and with an unearthly scream, the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Tenten asked.

"Call Suna. And the Akatsuki. We're going back to school," Shikamaru replied faintly.

* * *

Three hours later, everyone stood in the woods.

"Sasuke, this is an emergency situation! No trying to kill Itachi!" Naruto instructed. "And Itachi, same rules apply to you."

"What, you think I'd actually stoop that low when there's a crisis facing my students?" Itachi asked. "I will go and spread the glorious language of English once again!" he said.

"Yeah, that's great," Sasuke said, "But you seem to have forgotten that he killed half of his students!"

"Whatever," Itachi replied.

"And Tobi: No molesting Deidara!"

"Aww..."

"Shikamaru, TRY to stay awake."

"No problem."

And with that, everyone poofed once again, back to the world of high school.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was startled by how the school looked. It had always been a desolate, depressing place, but now, it looked like a desolate, depressing place completely covered in pink glitterey streamers. Students moved in groups of three or four, bobbing up and down while they walked.

"Why do you think they are doing that?" Lee whispered.

"I have no idea," Kisame replied.

"Hey, Itachi, maybe we should find your English teacher friend?" Ino suggested.

"No need. I'm already here," a voice said. The elderly woman appeared out of nowhere. "We'll take you all back to the place where were are staying, but first can you bring some Febreze? Our hideout is starting to smell like feet."

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Well, here is the sequel that everyone asked for! And trust me, it's going to be just as crazy as the last one. It's not very funny yet, but believe me, there's going to be plenty of funny and maybe even an epic battle or two. Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!

-GoesKaboom


	2. Chapter 2

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Two

After making a quick trip to the nearby Wal-Mart to buy some Febreze, the English teacher led everyone to a blocked-off hallway in a remote corner of the school. When they entered, a familiar student with an even more familiar taser jumped up. "Oh. It's just you all. I thought you were Student B and her flunkies," Student Y said. Deidara's eyes immediately narrowed. He hadn't forgotten that Student B had put him in a coma four months earlier.

"Is that bitch still causing trouble-un?" he asked, ready to attack. Student Y nodded sadly.

"The reason we called you here is because all of the teachers except the English teacher are either missing or dead," she said. "Student B attacks us almost constantly, and she has most of the other students on her side. We only have me, X, Z, 24, 789, and 333."

"Is Flora OK?" Zetsu asked worriedly. Y stared blankly at him.

"Who's Flora?" she asked.

"The venus-fly-trap that used to be in the Biology room," Kisame explained. Zetsu nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine," Student 789 said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I take her some fresh flies every day, but she's stuck in the Biology room...":

"DON'T WORRY FLORA I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" he yelled. Tobi looked sideways at Deidara.

"Do you want me to go screaming to save you like that?" he asked. Deidara edged away slowly.

"So what is your plan?" Sasuke asked.  
"You all will take the same jobs you did before," the English teacher said. "Students still attend classes, so you'll just teach as if nothing was wrong."

"Sounds OK to me," Ino said.

"Understood," Gaara added.

* * *

But it was easier said than done. All of the students were still bobbing up and down, and no one seemed to be able to get a straight answer as to WHY. "If you do not tell me you will find yourselves in excruciating pain for the next 72 hours," Itachi warned.

"None of you will be allowed to nap in class if you don't tell me what exactly you are doing," Shikamaru threatened.

"I'll buy you ramen if you just tell me what the bobbing's for," Naruto offered.

"I'm hungry and YOU'RE on the menu. If you want to get OFF the menu, then you'll tell me why you're bobbing!" Zetsu yelled.

Eventually, a student named Student S finally muttered to Kankuro, "Student B demands that we bob up and down all the time if we don't want to cross her. And you didn't hear it from me."

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't want to be targeted by her. And I suggest that you get out while you still can."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the blocked-off hallway, Deidara was plotting. "I WILL take my revenge on her. I haven't forgiven her. I won't forgive her-un."

"You can borrow my taser!" Student Y said brightly.

"No. I must do this on my own-un."

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

The Up-and-down thing really happened at my school. I don't know WHAT it was for, and I don't know WHY everyone was doing it, but I added it here. Who knows, maybe it was part of some conspiracy! Eh, I should just quit while I'm ahead, yeah?

Thank you to my reviewers:D

-GoesKaboom


	3. Chapter 3

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Three

"What the hell is going on here?!" Student B screeched. "Why are those stupid teachers back? And why the hell have X, Y, Z, 24, 789, and 333 ... heh heh... not been DISPOSED of yet? They're blocking my plans to rule this school!"

"I apologize, Student B-sama," Student 301 said. "We're still trying to figure out the substitute's plans. And Y has that taser. We must proceed with caution."

"I don't care if you get your ass kicked, I want them out of this school!" The terrified Student 301 murmured his apologies and scuttled away. Student B kicked back.

"Aah, I love my life," she said aloud. "Now I guess I'll go to Algebra."

* * *

"Class, today I am going to go watch my beloved Deidara-sempai teach a class! You all can stay here and do your bobbing thing the whole class period!" Tobi said cheerfully. "I don't feel like teaching!"

"Who is Deidara, again?" Student B asked. The whole classroom shut up immediatly.

"Uh... he's the teacher you put in a coma, Student B-sama," a nervous girl said. Student B smirked.

"If the Algebra teacher is in love with him, I believe I can make this work to my advantage," she chuckled sinisterly. She took out a piece of stationary that read _From the Desk of the Sexy Goddess Almighty Ruler Supreme of This Wretched School _and wrote a note on it."O! 4784! Get over here!" Students O and 4784 appeared by her side.

"Take this note to Tobi. And make sure he reads it. Bring his response, stat."

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"And the rest of you: START BOBBING!"

* * *

"What? You mean that Student B-sama will GIVE me Deidara-sempai if I kill Students X, Y, and Z?" Tobi asked incredulously.

"That's right!" Student O said.

"Yep!" Student 4784 added.

"I don't know... it seems too good to be true!" Tobi shreiked with delight.

"Chill, dude. Student B-sama always keeps her promises," Student O replied.

"Of course! Of course I'll destroy them! True love will win!"

"Yeesh, he's so creepy," Student 4784 muttered to Student O, who chided him, saying,

"If it's good for Student B-sama, then it should be good for you!"

* * *

Two figures were walking toward the school. "You DUMBASS! If we hadn't had to stop for an hour so you could do your stupid RITUAL than we would have been there by now!"

"Well, it's your fault we missed the meeting of everyone to go on this trip AGAIN because you were too busy watching _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire!"_

"Hey, there was purpose to that! And we didn't get to go the FIRST time because YOU didn't want to go on the mission because of you religious holiday!"

"Shut up and walk, dumbass! That school is in desperate need of a religion teacher, so let's move it!"

* * *

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Yes, the two people talking at the end of the chapter are Hidan and Kakuzu, but they won't be having a major role in the story until around chapter five or six.

Tobi seriously is obsessed. I feel bad for poor Deidara! I mean, someone is going to _**kill **_so they can have him? That's a little...uh... EXTREME.

Thanks for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	4. Chapter 4

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Four

Tobi crept up sneakily behind Student Y and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you for a minute." Student Y shrieked and jumped a mile in the air, reaching for her taser.

"YOW! Oh, it's just you," she said. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I need to talk to you," Tobi replied.

"Ok, then, talk to me!" Student Y answered.

"But I don't want to talk to you out here."

"Are you for serious? You know, we can trust everyone here. It's our hallway, after all."

"I just don't want anyone else to hear us," Tobi said, pointing his fingers like Hinata. Y looked sideways at him.

"Fine," she said, dropping her taser. "We'll go to that empty classroom over there."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Y?!" Student X yelled. "She was supposed to go on patrol with me, and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for a while either," Neji responded.

"Look! Her taser!" Kankuro shouted.  
"Oh no..." Student 333's voice trailed off.

"What?" Student X asked.

"Earlier, Tobi was talking to Student B, and she said something like, 'kill them' and 'get Deidara.'"

"Oh HELL no-un!" Deidara yelled. "What makes that little bitch think she can give me away like a carnival plushie? And to TOBI? Oh, she's going DOWN-un!"

"We have to save Y!" everyone shouted.

* * *

"Ok, Tobi, you'd better have a good reason for calling me in here!" Student Y almost screamed. Tobi smirked a little, but it was hidden by his mask.

"I must apologize for this, but love will win," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You see, Student B-sama made me an offer I just couldn't pass up."

"What kind of offer..." Student Y's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh no, you've GOT to be kidding me... I'm going to kill her!"

"Oh, you won't be killing anybody," Tobi laughed creepily. "Because you'll be dead! I'm sorry, but Student B-sama promised Deidara would completely be mine if I just disposed of you, X, and Z. HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I can already taste it!"

"Ew... disturbing mental images there..." Y muttered to herself as she reached for her taser, but her look of confidence turned to one of horror when she realized it wasn't there. "Oh shit," she thought in a panic. "It's back in the hallway!"

"Time to die," Tobi chuckled mercilessly as he took out a kunai.

"TOBI!" a chorus of voices yelled. He looked around in a whirl as an entire battalion of students, substitute teachers, and an actual teacher stormed the classroom.

"Unforgiveable," Itachi muttered, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Someone is going to be in a HELL of a lot of pain for the next 72 hours."

"Are you all right?" Ino asked Y.

"Yeah."

"Tobi." Deidara demanded. Tobi looked up.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked. Deidara shuddered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this-un," he whispered. Then, he held out his hand and the little mouth appeared. He put his hand over Tobi's mouth and everyone just watched as Tobi's eyes widened. "There. You got what you wanted. Now STOP TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE TO BE WITH ME-UN!"

"Tobi, I understand why you made a deal with Student B," Y said. "But you know, she never would have fulfilled her end of the deal.

"She cheated you, Tobi," Deidara said.

"All right! Now there's one more person on my hit list!" Tobi yelled. Then, turning to Deidara, he said, "I won't give up."

TO Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Uh... yeah.

The next couple weeks are going to be slightly sporadic with updates because I have both standardized tests and final exams coming up, and it's going to be one crazy cram session until they're over. I'm going to try to update as often as I can, but I just thought I'd let you know that it might be a little random for a while.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Five

"Move it move it move it! We need that taser fixed stat!" Tobi yelled. Ever since everyone opened his eyes to Student B's true motives, he'd become a fanatical supporter of Students X, Y, and Z's resistance group. Best of all, they had saved another student, Student Q, from B's manaical plots to take over the school. "And who replaced the tapes of Student B's propaganda messages from the television production room with _The Matrix?_"

"Hey, I'm not complaining! This is a good movie-un!" Deidara yelled.  
"Yo, Kankuro, pass the popcorn!" Gaara said. "I like this movie too!"

"Yeah! This is my favorite movie!" Student Y said. "Tobi, why don't you come watch it with us?"

"Um... Tobi's actually right..." the new recruit, Student Q muttered. "We should be watching those messages because they could be telling us important information about Student B's plans... and why aren't the rest of you in class?" Deidara, Kankuro, Gaara, and Y all looked at each other.

"OK! Let's find those DVDs!"

"And let's get to class!"

* * *

"Dammit Kakuzu¡ You got us lost again!" Hidan yelled. Hidan and Kakuzu were a little late on the arrival, and they just seemed to be getting more and more lost. (In all actuality, they were less than 100 yards away from the school, just in the woods."

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

"Who are YOU?" Kakuzu responded. "Gimme all your money if you don't want to die!"

"Dumbass! Maybe they can help us!" Hidan replied. The voice dropped out of the tree.

"How can I help you?" the figure asked.

"We're looking for _A. High School..._" Kakuzu mentioned. "Now fork over the cash!"

"My name is Student B," Student B said. "And I'll take you to _A. High School _if you agree to work for me."

"No problem," Hidan said.

"I need you to eliminate three people for me. Students X, Y and Z."

"Of course, but we won't work for free..." Kakuzu replied. "Now are you going to give me that money or what?"

"Oh, I don't expect you to work for free..." Student B smirked. "You'll be paid well."

"All right. When do we start?" Hidan asked.

"Now."

* * *

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

I'm so happy it's the weekend. I worked my ass off all week preparing for my debate final, which I won! I'm very happy about that, but it didn't leave me a whole lot of time to write, so that's why this chapter is so short. I will try to update again this weekend.

Student Q is FoCuSyOuRmInD. She requested to be a character. If you would like to be a student, please leave a review. I can't promise that you'll be put in right away, though, but you will appear before I finish the story.

Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	6. Chapter 6

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Six

It wasn't long before Hidan and Kakuzu were completely ready for their newest mission. And of course, Student B had warned them about the taser. "Be careful," she 'd said. "That taser has zapped just about all of my henchmen."

"And it hurts like hell!" Student 57 said from his corner.

"Duh. Do you honestly think I'm going to let myself get zapped?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm immortal, so it won't really matter," Hidan added.

"All right. Let's go earn some money!" Kakuzu yelled!

* * *

"You know, the rest of the Akatsuki members showed up," Student 10 said to Itachi.

"Really?" he asked.

"We've got company!" Student M yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. "Should I get out the tea and crumpets?"

"Not that kind of company, stupid!" Student M said. "I mean we're under attack!" And they were.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! What the hell are you doing-un?!" Deidara shrieked.

"We're here to kill Students X, Y, and Z!" Hidan said. "We were asked to by Student B-sama."

"Student B... must kill..." Student Y said, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Listen to me!" Tobi screamed. "Student B will not keep her promises! I learned that the hard way!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Kakuzu asked. "You're the n00b!"

"Tobi's right!" Students Q and 846 said at the same time.

"She really won't..." Student 009 added.

"No one is on her side here!" Temari yelled.

"Join us!" Student K and Naruto said in a creepy voice. "JOOOIIIN UUSS!"

"OK OK OK, sheesh!" Hidan said. So he and Kakuzu stopped attacking.

"Welcome to the Anti-Student-B Faction of Insanity!" Sasuke said. Student X looked at him like he was insane.

"Since when are we the Anti-Student-B Faction of Insanity?" he demanded.

"Since I said so," Sasuke said.

"That's a stupid name!"

"No it's not!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A NAME!" the annoyed authoress yelled.

* * *

"Hidan and Kakuzu failed." the informant told Student B, who let out a scream of outrage.

"DAMMIT! HOW LONG ARE THOSE PROBLEMATIC WASTES OF SPACE GOING TO BE RUINING MY UTOPIA? I WANT THEM DEAD!!!!!!!" she screamed. Then she sighed. "It's so hard to get good evil subordinates these days..."

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

This chapter was fun to write...

Student 846 is **garrarules4257**, Student 10 is** FearTheFan,** Student 009 is **FaerieFighter009, **Student K is **Kagura Yumiasai, **Student M is **Man I'm like bored and stuff...**

Thank you all for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Seven

Student B was pissed. The Tobi plan had been made of fail, and Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't proved any more effective. It was time to call in her Ultimate Weapon: Student 11.34.

"Go. Eliminate Students X and Y and that obnoxious English teacher."

"Which obnoxious English teacher?" he asked. "The old lady or the creepy red-eyed guy with the lawn mower?"

"Both." Student B smirked. Things were finally going her way.

"May I have a few hours so I can warn Student Z?" Student 11.34 asked. "I don't want to get her caught in the crossfire."

"Fine, fine." Student B said. "Just don't waste anymore of my time."

* * *

"Something isn't right today," Neji muttered. "It seems like today was destined to be bad."

"You feel it too?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't feel youthful today!" Lee shouted. Just as he finished his sentence, Student 11.34 appeared in the hallway.

"What do you want NOW?" Student Y said irritably from her corner. "If you're here to try to kick 333's ass because he stole your kiddy pool again, take it outside!"

"Behave!" Student X hissed.

"Whatever," Student Y whispered back. "No, seriously, what do you want? You know as long as you work for Student B you are not welcome in this hallway."

"What, I can't drop by to see you guys?" he asked, hugging Z and high-fiving the old English teacher.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but you'd better not eat all our emergency rations this time." Y turned away, annoyed. Before anyone could react, 11.34 scooped up Z and had her off to the side.

"Sorry, but now this game is ending," he said.

"How dare you take a hostage in the prime of her youthfulness!" Lee yelled.

"Are you working for Student B?" Deidara asked. When 11.34 nodded his head, Deidara added, "I can't forgive you for working for her-un!"

"Heh..." Student Y smirked. "Just chill out, Z. I'll take care of this guy," she said, powering up her taser.

"NOOOOO!" Student Z cried. "Don't hurt him! I'll go with him!"

"Are you out of your rassin'-frassin' MIND?" Naruto yelled.

"Z-san! Please hang on!" Hinata begged.

But, Student Z eventually left with 11.34. No one was detonated, forced to wear green spandex, or tasered.

"How could this happen?" Sakura asked.

"I can't forgive Student B-un!" Deidara yelled, punching the wall.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any more requests from people who want to be students. The two people who requested will appear once the next two chapters are done. Sorry for the inconvenience, I just need to finish this part of the story.

-GoesKaboom


	8. Chapter 8

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Eight

"This day we lost an important member of our team," Student Y intoned. "Student Z has gone over to the dark side." Since Student B had taken over the school, a small memorial had been constructed to those who had died or deserted, and now a picture of Student Z was among them. The new recruits, Students K, M, Q, 123, 5, 846, 10, and 009 stood at attention. "Now, everyone, we are faced with a difficult choice: We can either go to save Z and kick ass or sit around here feeling depressed," Student Y yelled. "So, what's it going to be?"

* * *

"Z, the real reason I'm calling you here today is that I'm leaving you," Student 11.34 said quietly. 

"You're WHAT?" Z asked, her voice shaking.

"I want you to join Student B's team, but I've fallen in love with another," 11.34 whispered. Student Z was ready to smack him when a huge cloud of dust started charging up the hallway. When it came into focus, Deidara and Lee were at the front, leading Student X, Y, and Q, who were leading Teams 7 and 10, who were leading the rest of the Rookie 9, who were leading the Sand Sibs , Akatsuki, and the rest of the students. Bringing up the rear was Itachi on a lawn mower.

"What the heck?!?" Student 11.34 yelled.

"DIE STUDENT-B-OBEYING-SCUM DIE!" Gaara yelled.

"WOOOOOT TASER!" Student Y yelled.

"Shut up about the damn taser already!" Naruto screeched. "What an idiot!"

"I never thought I would say this about anyone other than my brother, but I hate that guy, and I'll kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

"GET 'IM!" Student Q yelled.

* * *

This section has been censored for extreme pwnage. The only thing you need to know is that 11.34 got pwned. What, you want details? Picky, picky, picky.

So basically Itachi caught up with the lawn mower at the same time Student Y zapped 11.34 with her taser. Gaara's sand got a good workout, Sasuke got to practice with the Chidori, Naruto dumped a bowl of ramen over 11.34's head, Akamaru sic-ed him, Student X bopped him upside the head with his Algebra textbook, and Neji used the Byakugan to find his chakra points and cause considerable pain.

He did put up a pretty good fight, but he was no match for the nasty vat of cafeteria Mac N Cheez that Chouji and Student Q had "liberated" from the cafeteria.

"Gak!" he yelped when they dumped the vat on him. "That's so gross!"

* * *

After a little while, Student 11.34 was knocked unconsious. "Should we move him?" Ino asked.

"Nah, let's leave him here as a rug," Itachi suggested.

"Are you all right-un?" Deidara asked Student Z.

"Yeah," she said.

"From now on, nobody gets close to anyone not involved with our side, OK?" Tobi mentioned. "It will make things VERY simple! AND it leaves Deidara-sempai all for meeeee!"

"Since when am I all for you-un?" Deidara asked.

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Student 123 is **yinyanglover** and Student 5 is **lilly-kun. **

Starting next week I have final exams, so there might not be another chapter for a while. I'm going to try to update again this week, but I really can't say what's going to happen next week.

Thank you for reading :D

-GoesKaboom


	9. Chapter 9

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Nine

Student B slammed down her glass of sparkling water and screamed, "WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT 11.34 FAILED? HOW COULD HE?"

"It was not his fault, Student B-sama," Student O explained. "The entire resistance group jumped him at once. And the creepy English teacher guy had a lawn mower."

"A LAWN MOWER? WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted at poor Student O. "GET ME A BATTALION OF LAWN MOWERS, STAT!"

"Yes, Student B-sama," he replied before disappearing.

"Lawn mower... what will they think of next, Hummer limos?" Student B muttered to herself. "Oh well. Student 78, where are you?"

"Right here," a student popped up out of nowhere.

"Follow the resistance. See what is important of theirs that you can steal."

* * *

And indeed they did think of Hummer limos. "Look what I rented!" Tenten exclaimed, driving up in a huge white vehicle.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that?!" Ino yelled.

"It's called a Hummer limo," Student Q informed her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE GAS PRICES ON THAT THING ARE?!?!?!?!" Kakuzu screeched. "TAKE IT BACK, NOW! I AM NOT PAYING THAT MUCH MONEY FOR GASOLINE! WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MONEY!"

"Ignore him," Tobi said.

"Ok," Tenten replied. Walking into the hallway, she approached Student Z. "Now we all can fit in the car and we'll go attack Student 11.34, OK?" she suggested. Student Z shook her head.

"It's okay."

"We'll keep it-un," Deidara said, reffering to the the limo. "If we need to go somewhere, now we can all fit."

"I know what we could do with that limo..." Tobi added slyly. "If Deidara-sempai would just come with me for a minute..."

"No." Student Y said, realizing what was coming. "Deidara, could you be a dear and take everyone's clothes to laundromat?" she asked, trying to give Deidara an out.

"Thank you," he mouthed at her before picking up all twenty-five baskets of laundry and loading them onto the lawn mower. "Itachi, I'm taking the lawn mower. If you need to go anywhere, just ask Tenten for the keys to the limo-un!"

"Fine," Itachi called back.

"And Tobi, sweetie, that Mac N Cheez is starting to decompose in the hallway and it smells like crap. Can you, Chouji, and Sakura go clean it up?" Y said, absentmindedly reaching for her taser (just in case he refused.

"Eep, sure..." he said, casting a wary glance at the taser. He'd seen what it had done to 11.34, and he wasn't too eager to experience it for himself.

"Tobi is a good boy," Y replied, smiling a little before she walked off. Tobi shuddered.

"Yeesh, she's scary... all I wanted to do was spend a little time with my beloved!"

* * *

At the laundromat, Deidara was waiting for the clothes to be dry. "This is so boring," he said to himself. Finally, the dryer stopped and he opened it to get the clothes. Only there was one problem: no clothes.

"HOLY CRAP THEY STOLE MY LAUNDRY-UN!"

* * *

Back at the school, Student B looked at Student 78. "You got their laundry..." she said. "Couldn't you find anything better to steal than LAUNDRY?" She held up a pair of bright orange boxer shorts (Tobi's). "I don't even want to know..."

"But don't you see, Student B-sama? They NEED their clothes!"

"Actually, this could work to our advantage... well done..."

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

I should be studying, but feh, I'd rather write! Student B is becoming even creepier than she was before, yeah? I mean, laundry theft?

Thanks for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	10. Chapter 10

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Ten

"Deidara, where are my socks?" Hinata asked. "I can't find them anywhere!"

"Yo, Deidara, have you seen my favorite pants?" Neji asked. "I wanted to wear them today."

"Deidara, you have ten seconds to tell me where my boxers are or you will be in so much pain for the next 72 hours that you'll forget your own name," Itachi warned.

"My jacket's gone! I don't believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Deidara..." Student Y said warningly, picking up her taser. "I trusted you with the laundry... and you seem to have failed me. And I need to change clothes. But do I have any clothes? I don't think so! Give me back my clothes."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the explosives expert begged. "Don't taser me! It wasn't my fault, I think Student B stole the laundry right out of the washing machine at the laundromat-un!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Student X shouted. "Is NOTHING sacred? Not even our goddamn CLOTHES?"

"Are we going to have to buy a washer and dryer to keep here?" Student 846 asked.

"Apparently so," Student Q replied.

"NO! IT'S A WASTE OF MONEY WHEN WE CAN JUST GO TO THE 10 CENT COIN LAUNDROMAT DOWN THE STREET!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Uh... I don't know if you've noticed, moron, but _**your **_laundry was stolen out of the laundromat too," Hidan replied snidely. "Don't you think it's worth it to get a washing machine here?"

"Will you stop arguing?!" Sasuke yelled. "Personally I want my laundry back. Student B knows a business opportunity when she sees one, and it's not really in my best interest to have every piece of clothing I own auctioned off to fangirls and fanboys who might do unmentionable things to them!" He looked positively terrified at the thought. "They're insane! Then they'll come after ME! AAAAAH!" and he started running around in circles screaming his head off.

"He's slightly... conceited, yeah?" Tobi mentioned.

"You have NO idea," Lee replied.

"Yeah, just because he's supposedly so special he thinks everyone loves him. It's so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Back in her lair, Student B was laughing her ass off. "Kukuku... those fangirls really seem to want those noob ninja teacher's laundry! I think I must have made a million bucks today!"

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute! I forgot about the Hummer Limo!" Kisame shouted.

"That's right!" Tenten agreed.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Go where, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go get our laundry back!"

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Not much happened this chapter... sorry about that. Next chapter there will be less yakking and more action... a LOT more action! Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	11. Chapter 11

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Eleven

Once everyone loaded into the Hummer Limo, (or, as Naruto called it, the Ramenmobile) and was crusing on down the hallways of _A. High School, _Lee realized something. "Isn't Student B's hideout THAT WAY?" he suggested, pointing in the other direction.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Kankuro agreed. So Tenten turned the car around and they sped off in the other direction.

Once they were near the hideout, suddenly, they heard Student O screaming, "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!"

"Great balls of fire?" Itachi looked quizzically at Gaara.

"Don't look at me, I didn't make the expression up," Gaara said defensively.

"I never said you did. I just thought it sounded funny."

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" Student O yelled again. "Student B-sama, it's a goddamn Hummer Limo!"

"The hell?" Student B asked when she saw the limo. "How the hell did they get a limo in here? And how the hell are they able to drive it in the hallway?" She opened her mouth about to say something else, but then Deidara jumped out of the limo.

"You'd better give me back all the laundry you took from me! Everyone's really pissed off-un," he said. "And Sasuke really needs his clothes back before he has a nervous breakdown."

"The fangirls... with my clothes... AAAAGH! THE HORROR!" Sasuke's voice floated from inside the car, followed by a dull thud.

"Sorry, sorry," Temari's voice said. "I just couldn't resist hitting him with the spare tire."

"No problem," Shikamaru's voice replied. "He was annoying me too."

"Anyway, moving on," Deidara continued. "I still haven't forgiven you for putting me in a coma. Time for you to die-un." He got one of his trademark exploding clay birds ready. Student B smirked.

"Do you really think you can take me down?" she asked. "Attack, my minions, attack!" But the minions didn't even get a chance to move forward. They were blocked off by Deidara's bombs.

"NOW-UN!" he screamed, and the entire group surged out of the limo.

"Oh shit," Student B thought as Student Y zapped six evil minions at once. Gaara's sand got quite a few.

"Desert Coffin!" "Barrage of Lions!" "Leaf Hurricane!" "Eight-Trigams Sixty-Four Palms!" "Bomb goes Explody-un!" and "Rasengan!" became very often-heard war cries, while "Do something, Student B-sama! We're getting our asses kicked here!" was just as common. But Student B didn't do anything. She just sat there watching, and almost collapsed from shock when Hidan used his jutsu.

Finally, it was all over. A pile of pwned minions was collapsed next to Student B's chair.

"Now, give us back our laundry or you're next-un," Deidara said calmly. Student B shuddered.

"H-here. The rest of the stuff is up for auction on Ebay," she stammered. Everyone looked at each other.

"It hasn't been shipped yet, has it?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-no."

"Dammit, then give it back!" Kakuzu exclaimed. "I am not letting these guys run up a huge bill at Walmart because you won't give us back our clothes. Ya know, I've been in the market for a new heart..." Student B quickly handed over the clothes.

"This isn't over..." she said. "I will kill all of you."

"Yeah... I'd like to see you try..." Itachi replied.

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Only one day left of school! Yay! Monday is my last day, so that means I'll have more time to write (no more finals!) Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	12. Chapter 12

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Twelve

"They just don't make evil minions like they used to," Student B said aloud, looking at the pile of her pwned subordinates.

"I know, isn't it annoying?" a voice asked from behind her. Student B jumped and turned around to look at the person standing behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Student L8," the other girl replied.

"Student Late?" Student B asked. "I've never heard of anyone named Student Late."

"NO! I'm student L-8! As in the number eight! L8!" L8 screeched. "EVERYONE screws that up!"

"Ok, ok,sheesh!" Student B said. "I'm sorry. What do you want?"

"I'll help you!" L8 replied.

"Can you get me information?" Student B was really interested now. "I need inside information on that resistance group. Can you get it for me?"

"Yeah, no problem." Student L8 disappered.

"Interesting. I've never seen her around before..."

* * *

"I want to help you," Student L8 told Itachi and Student Y. "I can give you inside information on Student B and her plans."

"How do we know you're not Student B using a henge jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'd be able to tell if she was," Itachi replied.

"Fine." Student Y said. "We all know we can use all the help we can get."

"No, after seeing you all take out Student B's minions the other day, I think you can do fine on your own, but I want to end Student B's reign of terror just as much as you do." Student L8 added.

"What did you say your name was?" Neji asked.

"Student L8," came the answer.

"Late? What kind of name is that?" Sakura asked. Y head-desked.

"Her name is L-8, Sakura," she replied. "Let's try not to annoy people on our side too much, yeah?"

"I think that's a cool name-un!" Deidara said.  
"I agree with Sempai!" Tobi replied.

"Hmmm... we're planning a straight-up attack on Student B's headquarters next week. Do you think it's possible that we could get information on where she's planning to be at 10:00 AM next Wednesday?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. No problem."

"You know, I think this might just work to our advantage," Gaara said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"The resistance group is planning a back-door attack next Wednesday at 10:00 AM," Student L8 reported.

"Good, good. I will have to increase security around the back hallway," Student B replied, handing over L8's paycheck. "Thank you. They wil never get away with this!"

Student L8 smiled. This new job was going to be providing some very entertaining results. Personally, she was hoping to see a battle on lawn mowers, because everyone knows lawn mowers are awesome.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

I am FINALLY out of prison, oops, I meant school (coughNOTcough). YAY!

Student L8 is my friend **layafel**. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm planning to start the next chapter as soon as I get off work tomorrow.

-GoesKaboom


	13. Chapter 13

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Thirteen

"I have information on where Student B is planning to be 10:00 AM next Wednesday," Student L8 said to Tenten.

"Really? Where?" she asked. Student L8 smiled.

"She's going to be at Billy Bob's Lawn Mower Shop, buying enough lawn mowers for her and her team."

"I KNEW IT!" Kakuzu yelled. "Well, she's wasting her money. So pointless. We already have this expensive Hummer Limo, she can't take us out with only lawn mowers."

"No... we will go and buy enough lawn mowers for all of us! It'll only be around a million dollars!" Sasuke exclaimed, which of course, made Kakuzu very angry. "DON'T STAB ME! DON'T STAB ME!"

"Kakuzu can stab whoever he wants to," Hidan said, showing a rare minute of solidarity with his partner. "You really are an idiot."

"But I don't want to die!" Sasuke complained. "Itachi is still alive!"

"Whether you live or die is not up to you!" the annoyed authoress yelled. "I'LL decide if you live or die! And you're NOT killing Itachi while I'm around."

"Anyway, I think we should buy some lawn mowers, just to have them in reserve," Naruto said. "But not what Sasuke said. I was thinking, maybe three?"

"That's a good number," Hinata agreed.

"Rrrr... fine." Kakuzu growled. "But they had better be the cheap ones! How about we get them used?"

While everyone was arguing over lawn mowers, L8 moved out of the fray. "Heh heh... lawn mower battle! This is going to be great! I can't wait to see Student B's reaction when they show up late on lawn mowers and that limo of theirs!" HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Are you okay?" Tobi asked. "Did you say something?"

"Uh... no." L8 breathed a sigh of relief once he left. That was a close call.

--

Student B was busy piling stuff at the back door, with the help of Students 11.34, O, 1001, and L8. "Rocket launcher?" she asked.

"Check!"

"Grenades?"

"Checkity check check check!"

"Bazooka?"

"Check!"

"Bombs?"

"Got 'em!"

"Lawn mowers?"

"Check-erooney."

"Switchblade?"

"Yep."

"Machine gun?"

"Got it."

Of course, Student B was oblivious to the coming storm. She didn't realize that Student L8 had lied. There was going to be no back-door attack. It was going to be from the front.

Of course, the resistance didn't know that Student B wasn't going to be at the lawn mower store. This was going to be very interesting...

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Sorry for the long update time. I ended up working overtime, and then some other things came up, and I started writing my newest story. The next chapter will be out sooner.

Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	14. Chapter 14

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Fourteen

"Deidara, are you seeing this?" Student Z asked.

"Seeing what?" Deidara replied.

"EXACTLY! Student B's not here!"

"Do you think she caught on to Student L8's plan?" Ino asked.

"Maybe..." Hinata replied.

"Hmm... that's a likely explanation," Student Y said. "Student B isn't stupid, no matter how much we wish she was. She can see through traps quite easily. In fact, that's how she got herself to the current level. But she has one fatal flaw: she is easily swayed by the exaggeration of the facts. She thinks we have an army of lawn mowers while in fact we only have a few."

"Not true!" Itachi replied jovially, waving around an empty wallet. "NOW we have an army of lawn mowers."

"Wait a minute..." Kakuzu said. "That wallet looks familiar..."

"Yeah! 'Cause it's YOURS!" Hidan taunted, and ended up jumping on one of the lawn mowers to try to outrun an enraged Kakuzu.

"..." was all anyone could say.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" Student Y finally had to yell, jumping into the melee with her taser.

"OWWWW!" Kakuzu yelled. "That hurt like hell!"  
"That was uncalled for," Hidan added.

"Yeah, well, you're acting like two-year-olds on a sugar high fighting over the same Polly Pocket playset," Y explained, putting the taser away.

"I never played with Polly Pocket..." Kakuzu said mournfully.

"Well, sorry to hear that. But can we PLEASE get this show on the road? We have an evil dictator-type person to take down."

--

"No attack. No attack. Maybe they chickened out!" Student 11.34 laughed.

"No- Student Y doesn't back down like that. She doesn't get scared that easily. In fact, I don't even know what she's scared of," Student B snapped. "So shut up. I'm sure this is another one of their sneaky tactics. If you hear an explosion, get down! It's that crazy art teacher, most likely. But I do have to agree: Not much is happening here..."

* * *

"Ready?" Student Y and Itachi asked the group.

"Ready!" Naruto yelled back.

"We're ready over here too-un!" Deidara added.

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

BOOM. The explosion rocked Student B's lair. (Yeah! It ROCKED¡)

"What was that?!" Student O yelped.

"They're here..." Student B said grimly. Her eyes were glinting with bloodlust. "Today will be the day I finally kill Students X, Y, and Z."

"No it won't," said a voice behind her. Student B jumped. Student X was standing right beside her. "I don't really want to die, and I'd prefer that you left Y and Z alone too," he said smoothly. "We're just here to get some things and go. Like your battle plans."

"Feh..." she replied. "I don't think you'll be able to do that. This whole school is UNDER MY CONTROL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Student B-sama!" a student called. "We have that freaky red-eyed English teacher guy!"

"No!" Student Y gasped.

"That's not possible!" Naruto yelled.

"Look! Holy crap!" Tenten screamed.

"DAMMIT YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILL HIM!" Sasuke yelped.

Uchiha Itachi was now a captive of Student B.

"Oh HELL no!" he yelled. "This isn't happening! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" And his captor collapsed. He freed himself, smirking a bit. "Too easy."

"SEND IN THE LAWN MOWERS!" Student B shrieked.

"YOU HEARD THE WOMAN, SEND IN THE LAWN MOWERS!" Tobi yelled. "Deidara-sempai, I'm here for you! While the fighting is going on, come with me and I'll take your mind off these matters."

"Oh no ya don't," Student X shouted. "You're going to stay and fight like the rest of us!"

"Damn..." Tobi muttered. "What does it take for a guy to get a break around here?"

"I don't care if you want to try to hit on me later, but can we PLEASE focus on not getting ourselves killed here-un?" Deidara demanded. Tobi's eyes lit up.

"You mean you don't care if I hit on you LATER?" he asked. Deidara sweatdropped. He didn't mean that.

"Uh... never mind, I take that back," he said as the lawn mowers arrived. Everyone saddled up.

"GET FIGHTING!" Student Y yelled, pointing the taser forward.

"CHAAARGE!" Sakura screamed.

Meanwhile, Student L8 was watching the show munching on popcorn. "This is great!" she laughed.

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Damn, I'm exhausted! Today seemed like it went on FOREVER, so I was really glad to come home and write this. Next chapter we'll see an actual lawn mower battle. Please look forward to it.

-GoesKaboom


	15. Chapter 15

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Fifteen

"GOOOOO!" Both Itachi and Student B screamed at the top of their lungs. Both sides rushed forward on their lawn mowers. And it must be said: they were pretty evenly matched.

"AOOWWW!" one foolish Student B minion yelped after being run over AND tasered at the same time by Student Y.

"HA HA!" she laughed maniacally, waving her taser around and zapping left and right.

"Ya know... I hate to say this... but she looks like she's actually enjoying herself!" Itachi noted as Y laughed like a hyena and zapped, kicked, punched, bit, and threw things. "That's kind of scary," he said as Y got whacked over the head with textbook and just asked,

"Is that all you got, loser? My grandma fights better than you do!" Then she tasered the hapless attacker and went merrily on her way, laughing all the while.

"No... I take that back. That's REALLY scary..." Itachi said. "She looks like she's having the time of her life!"

"Look who's talking," Sasuke remarked, Chidori-ing someone coming at him at mach speed on a lawn mower.

"YOUCH!" the person shrieked.

"Hehehehehehe... this is LOADS of fun!" Kisame cheered, swinging the Samehada recklessly around.

"WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT THING, YA MORON!" Ino yelled. "Sheesh!"

Kakuzu was very entertained. He'd already gotten about four new hearts. Hidan knew his god would be very pleased with today's sacrifices.

The other new recruits proved invaluable. Students Q, K, M, and 009 proved to be very good at driving lawn mowers.

"How much longer do we need to hold them off?" Sakura asked.

"Until Y can kill Student B-un," Deidara explained. Suddenly, an explosive scream burst from the other corner. "Stay here!" Charging forward, Deidara realized that Student Z was being attacked, four on one. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" he yelled, sending bad guys flying right and left. "Are you OK?" he asked Student Z helping her up. Z responded by hugging him.

"Thank you, Deidara," she breathed.

"That's nice, but we're in the middle of a battle here and we might die-un," he said. But he hugged her anyway. "Now let's go!" And they split up.

Student B, however was not an idiot. She got her ass out of the way. With all the crazy lawn mower action going on, she evacuated herself to a secure location.

"DAMMIT!" Student Y screamed. "Where did that bitch go?" She rammed her lawn mower through a group of minions on lawn mowers, much to everyone's dismay. The sound was so horrendous that Gaara left the fight to go take some Advil.

"Damn that was loud!" he yelled. The scraping metal sounds gave him a headache.

However, Student Y did team up with Itachi, Naruto, and Tenten to create a force to be reckoned with. Together they took out Student O. Honestly, who could make it when they're being attacked with the Mangekyou Sharingan, a taser, random weapons, and the Rasengan? All on a lawn mower.

"Is it over?" Tobi finally asked.

"Not yet..." Student X replied grimly. "There's still the matter of Student 11.34."

"And Student B!" Y added, wiping a thin line of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"We're not getting her today, Y," Itachi said. Y growled.

"Dammit!"

"I'll take care of that guy..." Student Z said.

To Be Continued!


	16. Chapter 16

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Sixteen

"What are we going to do about Student 11.34?" Itachi asked. "Because I've got some great ideas. You know how we've got these lawn mowers, a taser, and there's a rocket launcher over there? Well, I have a great idea!"

"Tell, tell!" Student Y said cheerfully. "I want to know!"

"Ehm... that's okay..." Sasuke replied quickly. Anything that his hated brother thought up and that Y approved of was DEFINENTLY going to be dangerous. And painful.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm forced to agree with Sasuke-temee..." Naruto agreed. "After all, Y, we've used your taser so much today. And Itachi, we're out of gas for the mowers."

"Not anymore!" Tobi said happily, popping up out of nowhere with a gas can."

"Maybe we should let Student Z punish him, since she was the one hurt the most by him," Naruto suggested. "I don't know, it's just a thought."

"Naruto has a point," Temari added.

"Yeah!" Most of the team agreed, so Itachi and Y were forced to back down.

"But if it doesn't cause him enough pain, we can step in, right?" Itachi asked.

"Fine," Student Z amended. "But Y- ONLY IF I SAY SO! No getting caught up in the moment like you did that one time when you were with Student E in Las Vegas last year!"

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER MENTION THAT!" Y yelped, trying to hide her embarassment.

"What happened in Las Vegas last year?" Ino asked, interestedly. Student Y blushed furiously while X and Z cracked up.

"Basically, my Chalkboard- erasing team went to nationwide championships in Las Vegas last year," X explained. "Y and Z went with because they were the team managers, and basically Y and this guy, Student E, went to try to play slots. Well, they ended up losing a bunch of money and attacked the machine. Never mind that they were under the age limit. They wanted to win big."

"That's it?" Ino asked. "I thought it would be more scandalous."

"Oh, it was plenty scandalous," Z added, laughing. "There wasn't much casino left by the time the cops showed up. And Y and E were still going bonkers in the wreckage."

"What happened to E?" Hidan asked, his eyes wide.

"No one knows. He disappeared after that incident. We think he might still be in Vegas."

"Fascinating..." Gaara muttered.

"They had every right to destroy that casino!" Kakuzu shouted. "They just wanted money!"

"Only you would say that," Zetsu said, shaking his head.

"HEH-LO! Can we please get on with the 11.34 pwning here?" Z asked. "Hand me some tea."

"Poisoned or explosive?" Deidara asked. "Personally I'd go with explosive, 'cause it's funnier, but that's just me-un."

"Normal tea. Just make sure it's really, really hot." Itachi and Y were right on the ball.

"FLAMETHROWER!" they yelled in unison, turning up the heat on an innocent cup of tea. When finished, they handed Student Z the red-hot cup of tea. Smirking a little, she poured the tea down 11.34's pants.

"YOWCH!" he yelled. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

"He doesn't look too happy in his pants..." Tobi mentioned to Deidara.

"No duh."

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

I have the headache to end all headaches right now and it sucks. Tomorrow is the Fourth of July, too. I love the Fourth of July. Fireworks are pretty. And they're fun to light too. :D

**Lady Lilliana **drew some very excellent fanart for this story. URLs disappear, so I put the link on my profile. Go check it out. Now. It's at the top. No excuses. Go look at it!

Thank you for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	17. Chapter 17

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Seventeen

"What's up with Student Y?" Tobi asked. "She's been acting all weird since we defeated 11.34!"

"Ah... well, she's really just pissed that she didn't get to kill Student B," Z explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did that rivalry start? It's worse than Lee and Neji's or Sasuke and Naruto's!" Tenten noted.

"It's a long and stupid story," X said. "Mainly involving a childish prank that escalated into a deathmatch between two equally matched foes."

"NO, they are NOT equally matched!" Student Q said. "Y has a taser!"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear the story," Chouji said. "But first, some one pass me some chips!"

"Me too! I'd LOVE to see what would prompt a young woman in the prime of her youthfulness to become such a crazy person!" Lee yelled.

"Are you talking about B or Y?" Kisame asked.

"Both."

"Aww... It's OK, Y!" Itachi said, going over and offering Y a box of Pocky.

"Do you really want to hear this?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, X, I guess you can tell it. But please, no one think differently of me after you hear this."

* * *

"It all started our first year of middle school," X began. "Y and B were in ALL of each other's classes. Now, I'm not really sure who started it all, but we tend to agree with Student Y's version of events."

"Duh¡ Student B's a liar!" Tobi interjected.

"Anyway, they say it happened in gym class. Our own Student 333 overheard Student B say that Y was useless at sports and was so ugly in her gym uniform that she should be locked in the PE closet and forgotten. The world would be a better place without her."

"Yep, it was a sad day," Student 333 said. "And it was just amazing that Y was able to chill on the sidelines! Ah, it was a beautiful sight!"

"Is he in love with Student Y?" Ino asked.

"No. He just thinks ANY girl refusing to take part in school activities is hot..." Z sighed.

"Anyway, she and a group of her friends tried to lock Student Y in the Pe closet, but Y kicked her in the face and she ran away. The next thing you know, Student B was stuffed in her locker. Things started getting out of hand when Y brought in the grenades and heavy artillery. I can't say I blame her... B sent her hired henchmen to kidnap Y's beloved GameBoy Advance."

"What can I say? It was a below-the-belt attack!" Student Y shouted.

"Anyway, now they're locked forever in mortal combat."

"You know what?" Deidara said.

"What?"

"This sounds like it should be on TV-un!"

"Yeah, it probably should, but ya know, there's only so much we can do."

"Oh well. I'm over the GameBoy thing, but I can't forgive the fact that she's allowed a rift like this to divide EVERYONE and cause so much pain," Y replied.

"But it is very entertaining," Itachi said.

"OK, you're right. VERY entertaining."

To Be Continued!

* * *

Omake- Author's Comments

I'm very sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been working overtime a lot. The next chapter will be out sooner.

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Student X was on a roll. "And you know what else? You wanna know the real reason that Student Y can't forgive Student B?"

"X, that's enough!" Y said sharply.

"B did something so unforgivable that it drove Y over the edge of sanity!"

"X, I said that's ENOUGH!" Y yelped. X realized what was going on and quickly backtracked.

"Uh, well, but that's Student Y's personal business. That's not for me to tell."

--

"Wow… I can't believe there was more than that!" Ino told Sakura. "But you know, it would make a lot of sense. At the very least it explains why she's so obsessed with tasers!"

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed. "I wonder if it was over a boy?"

"Oooooh! Maybe he's hotter than Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

--

"Poor Y!" Itachi said. "She will have my full support!"

"Uh… Itachi, you don't even know what she did," Hidan pointed out.

"Well, you know how much I like to kick ass,"

"Good point."

"You know what I think?" Kisame suggested. "Maybe B killed Student Y's family, like you killed your clan, Itachi! Maybe she's an avenger like your brother!"

"You're way off," a voice said. "My family is very much alive. Student B has never even seen them." Student Y appeared up next to Kisame. "I would prefer that you do not compare me to Sasuke."

"Oh. Sorry," Kisame replied, embarrassed.

"Could you tell us what happened? We can't help you unless you tell us-un," Deidara consoled. Y laughed, but it was very suppressed .

"Maybe another time. I don't want you all to think any differently of me, and we cannot have this mission fail."

"Please! Tell us!" Tobi yelled. Y smiled sadly.

"Ok. If you really want to hear."

--

"Student B thought it would be very funny to bug my house and post the audio tracks and video clips on the Internet. Now the whole world knows about what went on in that house," Student Y explained. Gaara smirked.

"You mean… THOSE kind of videos?"

"No!"

"Then what kind of videos?" Neji asked.

"Videos that got me kicked out of my family. There was footage of me planning to blow up the school. There was footage of me hacking into Student B's computer, as well as creating elaborate plans to exact my revenge. My family didn't want a kid like that." When she finished, Itachi was dabbing at his eyes with his handkerchief.

"THAT'S SO SAD!" he bawled. "I'm behind you, 100 percent! For your parents to disown you like that over a minor thing… it's just too heartbreaking!"

"Feh… he doesn't know the meaning of heartbreak!" Sasuke shouted.

"I heard that!"

"So, there's no sexy Sasuke-rank boy involved?" Ino asked, disappointed.

"Well… kind of, but that's not the focus of the problem…" Student Y said.

"OOOH! TELL!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, well, B thought I stole her boyfriend, but I did nothing of the sort. I don't even care about that."

"Hey, I'm bored!" Deidara yelled. "Not that hearing about your life isn't interesting, Y, but I want to go kick Student B's ass now-un!"

"Of course! I'm getting bored talking about myself," Y replied. "But we'll need to be prepared!"

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

Now we're leading up to the conclusion. It'll be a few more chapters before this story ends, though.

Thanks for reading!

-GoesKaboom


	19. Chapter 19

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Nineteen

"Hey, Y," Itachi muttered during dinner the next day. "Come here. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Itachi?" she asked quietly when they were out of earshot of everyone else. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course! I've never been better! What I wanted to talk to you about was your options."

"My options?"

"Well, you are getting ready to kill Student B, right? How are you planning to do it? Is it going to be quick and painless? Or are you going to make it painful?"

"Itachi, don't worry. I have everything planned out." Student Y's voice was confident, sure. "I know what I'm doing."

"I wanted to offer you my help," Itachi added. "I mean, I'll Mangekyou the bitch while you prepare to kill her. While she's in pain and disoriented after I Mangekyou her, you'll swoop in and destroy her. It's the perfect plan!" Y laughed.

"You know, you're good at this," she said. "But I think I need to do this on my own." Itachi nodded.

"I understand. But can I at least go in first? I don't want you to get killed before you kill Student B. And I want to attack the guards. Gotta keep my skills sharp."

"Of course…" Suddenly, there was a scream from the dining room.

"TOBI'S DOWN! TOBI'S DOWN! TOBI'S BEEN HIT! STUDENT B KILLED TOBI!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Student Y yelled, charging into the dining room. Tobi was lying limp on the floor, Deidara was holding his hand, Student Z was shouting, Hinata looked like she was going to pass out, and Sakura was crying."

"Hahahahaha! I killed him!" Student B laughed maniacally. "Student Y… poor, poor, Student Y! What are you going to do? Your friend died simply because he was involved with your little resistance group! Someone died because of your stupidity! What do you think of that?" Before she could react, Student Y was behind her.

"I could break your neck if I felt like it," she hissed. "But that would be too good for you. You destroyed my family life, you've hurt me physically, and now you killed an innocent bystander. God may forgive you, but I will not!"

"Tobi! Please answer!" Tenten was begging.

"Wake up, Tobi, you dumbass!" Deidara shouted. "I won't forgive you if you die-un!"

"Will you tell us that you can hear us?" Naruto asked nervously.

"He won't wake up, I dipped that katana in a fast acting poison. If the initial strike didn't work, then he'd be dead from the poison by now anyway," Student B recited, obviously very pleased with herself. "The only antidote is to be kissed by the person who doesn't return your love!"

"DEIDARA!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"What?" the blonde missing-nin asked, completely oblivious to what was about to be asked of him.

"Tobi. Loves. You. With. All. His. Heart," Temari said, spelling it out for him.

"And. You. Don't. Love. Him. Back…" Zetsu added.

"So?"

"You have to kiss him! It's the only way to save Tobi!" Neji yelled.

"Oh…"

-

* * *

-

While everyone was busy trying to save Tobi's life, Student B squared off with Student Y.

"Too long, Y, you've messed with my plans!" she shouted. "Not anymore! You as well as all of those freaky friends of yours and those substitute teachers will die right here! All together! How sweet. I love togetherness."

"You're a bitch," Student Y replied.

"Well, you are too. A dead bitch, that is," B snorted with laughter as she stabbed at Student Y with her poisoned katana.

"KH!" Y gasped as the sword grazed her shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Student Y," Student B laughed as she brought the sword down.

-

* * *

-

"This isn't right," a Student B supporter, Student A thought. "This was really low, even for Student B." So they moved ever so slightly to their go-kart with a snow plow. "I have to stop Student B!"

-

* * *

-

To Be Continued!

Omake- Author's Comments

We're in the home stretch now. The next chapter will be the last. Will Tobi be brought back? Is Student Y dead? Will Student A save the day? What happened to the rest of the students? All will be revealed next time!

Sorry for the shameless self-promo. I couldn't resist.

Student A is **Amorphusshadow. **And I apologize you weren't in the story longer…

Please look forward to the next chapter!

-GoesKaboom


	20. Chapter 20: The End!

Exchange Program 2: Rise of Student B

Chapter Twenty: The End

"Deidara, we need to act quickly!" Sasuke shouted. "Kiss Tobi!"

"Uh… uh… Is there any way out of this-un?" Deidara asked nervously. "If he ever finds out that I kissed him, I'll be scared to be alone!"

"Just do it!" Hinata yelped. So Deidara gave Tobi a quick peck on the lips, all the while muttering mutinously.

"I just don't see what use this will be! I wonder if this will actually work-un."

"Yo Sempai! What are you doing over my face? Ya wanna take this somewhere else? Because I'd be willing to, you know. I'll go all the way with you!" Question answered.

"Hey wait a minute: where's Student Y?" Naruto asked. But a scream of triumph cut across his question.

"THIS RESISTANCE GROUP IS FINISH! I'VE KILLED YOUR LEADER! STUDENT Y HAS PASSED TO THE NEXT WORLD!" Student B shouted happily.

"BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Itachi roared. "YOU KILLED THE PERSON WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST AKATSUKI MEMBER EVER! I WAS PLANNING TO ASK HER TO JOIN US AS SOON AS THIS STUPID DEBACLE IS OVER!"

"She would have made a great Akatsuki member," Kisame agreed.

"KAKUZU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER PURSE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DISRESPECTFUL TO THE DEAD THAT IS? PUT HER WALLET DOWN!" Kankuro yelled.

"It's Student B's wallet!" Kakuzu replied indignantly. "What's wrong with a little enterprise in the middle of a battle?"

"Oh, well then, carry on," came the mollified reply. Kakuzu looked sadly at the crumpled, bleeding form of Student Y.

"Such a shame, she should have joined our organization…"

* * *

"Student Y has fallen. We must all join together to defeat Student B," Student A said back at the hideout.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Student K asked suspiciously.

"Student B is wrong," A said simply.

"OK that's good enough for me. Let's go!" Student Q shouted.

-

* * *

-

It took all of the ninjas as well as the rest of the resistance to finally bring Student B to justice. "Do you have any last requests?" Student A asked politely.

"Yes. I want to live!" Student B whined. Itachi smirked.

"Now, did you really think we were going to grant that request? I thought it would be something like a snack of onigiri or a package of chips…"

"NOT MY CHIPS!" Chouji shouted.

"I never suggested using your chips."

"Oh."

"Now we will finish what Student Y was unable to. Student B, it is time for you to leave this world. Go quietly and there will not be a problem. Try to fight your fate and you will die in a much more painful way…" Neji said ominously. Student B made no move to try to escape, so everyone struck at once.

* * *

Two Days Later

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Student Y, without who we would all be still under Student B's control," Hidan intoned at the memorial ceremony. Student Y's coffin was up on a dais so that everyone could pay their last respects.

"I never knew her personally," a girl called Student H said. "But she must have been a good person."

"I am so grateful to her for helping destroy Student B," Student 6666 said. Suddenly, there was a banging and yelling coming from the coffin.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S A ZOMBIE!" Tobi yelped.

"What the hell am I doing in a box?" Student Y shouted. "I'M NOT FREAKIN' DEAD!"

"Quick, someone let her out!" Student 333 yelled. Sasuke pulled the lid off and Student Y, looking a little worse for wear, stumbled out.

"How did you survive?" Student Q asked.

"Oh, you know, I wasn't really dead. The sword didn't get too far in my stomach," Student Y answered flippantly.

"What about the poison-un?" Deidara asked.

"She'd used it all up on Tobi. Now, don't you substitutes have life that you need to get back to?" Y asked. "The portal back to your world is opened. It's the second stall in the Science block girl's room.

"LET'S GO!" Sasuke yelled. "The sooner I can get back to hating my brother's guts the better!"

"Yeah, I need to train if I want to become Hokage!" Naruto added.

"I hope to see you again soon," Student Y said.

"What, you mean you're not coming?" Zetsu asked her. "We'd love to have you in our organization."

"Yeah! Please?" Itachi asked.

"I think I'll stay here… thanks though."

After everyone was gone, Student Y said sadly to X and Z, "I'm really going to miss them." Just then, a whole squad of cops showed up.

"YOU ALL ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY AND MURDER!"

"Uh… Student B did it!"

_OWARI_

Omake- Author's Comments

Wow. The second _Exchange Program _is over… I'm not quite sure how to feel. It was very different from the first one, and really hard to write in places, but I really think it turned out okay. Once again, I would love to thank my readers! Without you all, there would be no story.

I would also like to thank anyone who was a student at any point in this story. I'm sorry you didn't get more screen time, but there were so many of you (bad excuse, I know…)

Once again, thank you all very much!

-GoesKaboom


End file.
